1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chair devices and more specifically it relates to an ergonomic seating assembly for comfortably supporting an individual during prolonged periods of time sitting in one position thereby alleviating back and neck strain and increasing productivity.
Chronic back pain is a common occurrence in today's society. With the utilization of computer and other time intensive jobs where the user must sit for hours, it is estimated that billions of dollars are lost each year because of missed work days caused by chronic back pain and other symptoms caused by an uncomfortable or incorrect chair. Hence, there is a significant need for a chair that will reduce the fatigue a user endures while sitting stationary for significant periods of time thereby increasing productivity and reducing lost productivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art chairs are typically comprised of a seat, a backrest attached to the seat and a plurality of legs secured to the seat. For short period of utilization, the prior art conventional chair is satisfactory. However, for an individual who must sit for an extended period of time, the prior art conventional chair will cause the individual to lose proper posture thereby increasing strain upon the individual's back and shoulders.
Examples of solutions to the convention chair include U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,882 to Opsvik; U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,787 to Garber; U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,493 to Vowles; U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,249 to Serber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,407 to Serber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,991 to Mengshoel et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,378 to Picou; U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,361 to Patterson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,167 to Palmer et al are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for comfortably supporting an individual during prolonged periods of time sitting in one position thereby alleviating back and neck strain and increasing productivity.
In these respects, the ergonomic seating assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of comfortably supporting an individual during prolonged periods of time sitting in one position thereby alleviating back and neck strain and increasing productivity.